


Baby I'm Hypnotized by You

by hickeystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Confused Louis, Drunk Louis Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Hypnotism, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hickeystyles/pseuds/hickeystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnotist AU where Louis and Harry are best friends and Harry moans out Louis' name  on stage at a hypnotist show and Harry doesn't remember anything afterwards. Louis promptly has a nervous breakdown. Harry is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Hypnotized by You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is a ridiculous concept but I saw a hypnotist show a few months ago and naturally my mind sprung to Louis and Harry (cause that's where it is all the time honestly) so this baby was born.
> 
> I would LOVE to thank my beautiful betas that helped me loads, Gina (tomlinshires.tumblr.com) and Nicole (nightchangesofficial.tumblr.com) this fic wouldn't be what it is without them :)
> 
> As always, my tumblr is hickeystyles.tumblr.com if you wanna message/follow! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own/know/associate with One Direction in any way. This work is a piece of fiction, and I am not in any way implying that I know anything about the members of One Direction, their sexual orientations and/or their relationships and all that stuff

Louis didn’t really understand why he was here of all places, at a freaking _hypnotist_ show.

Well, he knew it was because of Harry, because really, when was it not because of Harry? No one could blame Louis, of course – it’s not like he could control that he really couldn’t say no when it came to his best friend. How could he when the younger boy brought out the puppy dog eyes - his greens eyes alight with excitement, his large hands folded under his chin, his bottom lip jutted out? 

The most infuriating part was that Harry knew he could do it too; the two of them had been such close friends for years now, and he had Louis under his thumb. Louis concluded it was because Harry was two years younger than him, with his ability to be endearingly trusting and a hazard with his gangly giraffe limbs. And okay, Louis admittedly loved the little bastard as if he were his brother.

At least he wasn’t the only one at this show. The others got dragged to the show too; if Louis was going down, Zayn, Liam, and Niall were too. “Come on guys, it’ll be fun, please Lou?” Harry had begged, bouncing on the toes of his beat up brown boots. They really were hideous and worn, and as Louis deliberated (please, he was going to give in anyway), he tacked it in the back of his mind to buy the poor kid another pair. 

It all just seemed so stupid: a guy in a tacky suit and slicked hair, the booming voice that would grab volunteers until they ultimately embarrassed themselves in front of the whole audience. Louis wasn’t sure if the people were actually hypnotized, but he did know that getting secondhand embarrassment was not the way he wanted to spend his evening, or his money. 

Louis was twenty-one for god’s sake, with his own flat and shitty job at the hardware store around the corner and student loans piled up on his counter. And yet, here he was, sliding into his creaky seat as Harry chatted happily in his ear about all the things they would see tonight and “do you really think people get hypnotized Lou? Like actually hypnotized?” 

The lights dimmed and Harry quieted down, a content little smile on his face, making Louis roll his eyes fondly. Harry was such a little kid sometimes, but Louis couldn’t really judge. He made another mental note to throw away his dinosaur pajama bottoms when he got home.

“Ladies and Gentleman, I may now present to you, The Great Rosalini!” a loud voice boomed around the theater, jolting Louis out of his thoughts. Just as he predicted, a middle aged man came out on stage, complete with the slicked salt and pepper hair, even some stubble sprouting on his cheeks. His suit looked a few sizes too small, and he was already sweating under the harsh stage lights. 

“Jesus Haz, where did you find this guy?” Louis whispered, “the Great Rosalini? Sounds like some sort of pasta.”

Harry nudged his knee with his own. “Be nice Lou.”

“Yes mum,” Louis saluted, before the guy behind them shushed them. Louis wrinkled his nose and turned back around. God, why were the seats so uncomfortable? The metal was really cutting into his back. Louis snorted to himself; he sounded like a complaining old man.

“I have a very special show planned for you guys tonight,” Rosalini spoke into his headset, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He rubbed his hands together, “I hope you guys are ready to get… hypnotized!”

The crowd broke out into cheers, Harry clapping loudly and grinning. Louis turned towards the others, eyes wide, and made eye contact with Zayn, who mimicked hanging himself, complete with lolling his tongue out. Louis giggled; at least he wasn’t the only one who thought this guy was a douche.

“So,” Rosalini clapped, “which lucky audience member wants to come up here? Be prepared for ridiculous things to happen, so if you embarrass easily, I would recommend hiding in the back so I don’t find you.” The crowd chuckled at that. “You,” he pointed to a younger blonde woman in the front, who squealed, clomping up the steps in her heels, looking excited. 

“What’s your lovely name young lady?” Rosalini asked, giving her a smile. 

She pushed her curly hair out of her face, her blue eyes alight. “Jessica.”

“Well, Jessica, I want you to sit right here on this black stool and close your eyes okay?” Jess nodded and obliged, situating herself on the stool. Her short frame made her feet not touch the ground, even with her high heels on.

“Okay, now envision your happy place. Somewhere nice where you can relax, no worries, no anything. Feel your legs relaxing, feel your hips relaxing, feel your face relaxing, feel your arms relaxing, feel your chest relaxing, feel your body relaxing. Now slow your breathing. Slow, slow. When I clap my hands you will open your eyes, okay?” Louis watched with a baited breath, Rosalini’s voice not seeming as booming anymore; more like a soft, soothing voice that washed over Louis.

He clapped his hands and Jess’ eyes snapped open, looking a bit out of focus. She swayed a bit on the stool, but trained her eyes on Rosalini.

“Now, Jess, can you hear me?” he asked, and she nodded jerky, hair flopping in her face. “Okay, on the count of three, you’re going to look down and instantly realize that your bellybutton has gone missing. One… two… three.” 

Jess looked down at her stomach, and her eyes widened, a panic settling over them. She screamed loudly, gripping at her stomach, lifting her shirt, frantically searching. Her bellybutton was right there, yet she looked terrified, as if it really was gone. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked under her seat, patting her pockets. 

“Where’s my bellybutton!?” she shrieked at Rosalini, “It’s gone!”

“Did you try checking under your shoes? Maybe you stepped on it?” he answered. Jess nodded, as if it made sense, and lifted her foot high, searching for her bellybutton. The audience was laughing hysterically as she looked. Louis could really see the terror in her eyes, and he felt something twist in his stomach that he didn’t like. How was he doing that? Was he really hypnotizing her? She looked so terrified… Louis wanted to believe he was a wannabe, but it seemed so… real. He glanced at Zayn who was staring, transfixed as well, and Louis sighed. Rosalini was really hypnotizing these people. Well, at least the night was turning out to be more interesting.

“When I clap Jessica, you’ll go back to normal,” Rosalini cut in, putting her out of her misery. With one clap, Jess blinked, smoothing down her shirt, looking confused. 

“What happened?” she asked, “did I get hypnotized yet?” The audience laughed and Jess’ perfectly plucked eyebrows drew together.

“Yes hon,” Rosalini smiled, “everyone give a round of applause for Jess!” The audience cheered her as she stumbled back to her seat, still dazed. “Now, for my next victim, hmmm.” His dark eyes searched the crowd, as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“How about you, in the brown button up?” Rosalini said. Louis turned in the direction he was pointing to see the sad sod who got picked, when he noticed Harry was wearing the brown shirt, and everyone was looking at him. He laughed gleefully and nodded, standing up and walking onto the stage as everyone clapped. Louis shook his head and laughed; of course Harry would be picked. 

“This is gonna be good,” Niall laughed, his blue eyes excited. Louis wondered how Rosalini was going to embarrass Harry; the bloke deserved it for dragging them all here.

“Now, what’s your name mate?” Rosalini asked as Harry settled on the stool.

“Harry,” he replied, his lopsided grin coming out.

“Well Harry, I want you to do as I told Jess. Close your eyes. Okay, now envision your happy place. Somewhere nice where you can relax, no worries, no anything. Feel your legs relaxing, feel your hips relaxing, feel your face relaxing, feel your arms relaxing, feel your chest relaxing, feel your body relaxing. Now slow your breathing. Slow, slow. When I clap my hands you will open your eyes, okay?”

Harry’s body was going more slack as Rosalini’s hypnotizing voice echoed around the room, his long curls that he was always trying to grow out falling in his face. Rosalini clapped loudly and Harry startled awake, his green eyes unfocused.

“Now audience, I know on the ticket it said eighteen and up, am I right?” Rosalini smirked as an appreciative mumble went around the audience, “now it’s time to get to the real fun.” Louis leaned forward anxiously, wondering what he was going to make Harry do.

“Harry, when I snap twice, I want you to make your orgasm noise and face, okay? Don’t actually cum in your pants, which would be a little too messy.” The crowd laughed, all jittery, anticipating if he actually would. Because really, not one would fake that, because that’s private and embarrassing. Harry was swaying on the stool, but he nodded, compliant.

Rosalini lifted his hand slowly, dramatically, before he snapped twice. Harry’s eyes rolled back a bit, tilting his head back, his jaw going slack, as he let out a filthy moan, his voice raspy. The crowd laughed, especially Niall, who was cackling loudly in his seat. Zayn mumbled, “that was something I could have gone forever without seeing.” But Louis felt uncomfortably tight in his trousers. It was just because he hadn’t been laid in a while, he concluded. With work and uni, he was busy okay? And that noise was filthy coming out of anyone, so even if it wasn’t Harry, Louis knew he’d still be turned on. Right? And okay, he could admit his friend was very attractive, which didn’t help, but it didn’t mean anything. 

Rosalini even let out a little chuckle. “I like this one! I’m keeping him,” he mused. Harry was back to swaying a bit, not looking at anything in particular, his gold cross necklace swinging back and forth across his chest.

“Ready for your next task Harry?” Rosalini asked, and Harry jerkily nodded, “I want you, when I blow this whistle, to pretend this stool is your lover, or someone you want to be your lover.” He held up a silver whistle as the audience catcalled to an oblivious Harry, and Louis squirmed. This was really embarrassing; at least Harry wouldn’t remember it. Except for the merciless teasing he was going to get from the lads. And Louis felt uncomfortable at his reaction to the last one; he hoped he didn’t cum in his pants or something equally ridiculous. He really needed to get laid.

Rosalini waited until the audience was silent and smirked, slowly putting the whistle to his lips, drawing it out. Then he blew it and Louis waited with baited breath.

Harry stood up abruptly, getting behind the stool and lifting it a bit. He slowly starting thrusting against it, throwing his head back, as the audience cheered him on, as he was oblivious to their noise. He started letting out moans and his breathing was getting heavy. Louis was transfixed by Harry’s fluid motions as he thrust, the veins bulging in his neck, the way he was biting his bottom lip so hard it was turning white. God, he looked beautiful. 

Louis was so transfixed that he almost missed what happened next.

“Fuck, Louis, you’re so tight!” Harry moaned out, thrusting faster. Louis felt the heat rush to his face, his jaw dropping, his blue eyes becoming impossibly wide. 

“What the fuck,” he heard Liam mutter next to him, but he barely registered it.

Harry wanted to have sex with Louis. 

Harry was interested in Louis.

Harry _fantasized_ about Louis.

Holy shit.

He could hear Rosalini stopping Harry, but it felt as if Louis’ ears were filled with cotton, and all he could really hear was the pulse in his ears. He gripped the arm rest next to him, his knuckles turning white. He heard the audience clapping, which meant that Harry was probably done, and he didn’t really register it, until Harry was in front of him.

“Hey Lou? Was I good up there?” he asked, his bright green eyes totally oblivious, running his fingers through his curls. Louis squeaked, not really sure what to say, his words all tangled up in his throat. How was he supposed to respond to that? Especially when Harry had no fucking clue what he just did on stage.

“Um, yeah, great, you were driving a bus of some sorts,” Louis fibbed, not making eye contact. Harry laughed and settled back into his seat.

“Cool, wish you guys got it on film.”

 _Oh no you don’t, not at all,_ Louis thought, still gripping the seat. He was hyper aware of the body heat coming off of Harry’s skin and he really needed fresh air, but he didn’t want to seem suspicious. The show he didn’t even want to go to in the first place became ten times more suffocating, but Louis grinned and bared it until finally, Rosalini was closing up.

“Thank you all for coming out to see me tonight, and a very special thank you to my volunteers!” There were more catcalls and whistles and claps as everyone started to file out into the parking lot.

“Hey Lou? Want me to drive you back to your flat? You’re on the way,” Harry offered, his breath coming out in a puff in the chilly air as he shrugged on his black peacoat. 

“No, I, um, I’m fine, you can, uh, yeah, you know, go without me,” Louis stuttered out, cursing himself the whole time. Harry’s eyebrows furrow together, but he didn’t push it.

“Uh, okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, Lou,” he said, backing up towards his car.

“Yeah, okay, bye!” Louis called, backing up as well, but almost stumbling on the curb. He turned and flew to his car, slamming the door shut. He rested his head on the steering wheel, his fringe falling in his place as he replayed the night’s events. 

And really, all he could think was _fuck._

 

-

 

It wasn’t like Louis was avoiding Harry per se.

It was just really hard for Louis to adjust to the fact that his best friend since he was five was fantasizing about him. He always knew the two were close, far closer than most friends, but he just thought that was how he and Harry worked. It was normal for the two of them to cuddle on the couch watching movies or play with each other’s hair or pinch each other’s bums or sling an arm around each other’s waists when they were walking. The two lived in each other’s pockets, but they always have. It was never more than that. But all he kept doing was going back in time to those moments and wondering if Harry always wanted more than just those touches. How long had Harry been fantasizing about him? And was it just in a sexually frustrated way, or was it like Harry actually had feelings for him that were more than friends?

The worst part was that Louis was now looking at Harry in a different light. He always knew Harry was attractive, but he always described it as a third party objective, nothing personal. But now when the two were in a room, Louis would notice the perfect bow of his lips and the way his bicep would bulge as he leaned on the counter to reach for a coffee mug or the perky curve of his bum as he walked in his impossibly tight jeans. It was freaking him out. Because Louis never thought of Harry in that way before, but now that Harry put it in his mind, all he could obsess about was how pretty Harry was. 

Did Louis want to hook up with him? Did he want more? Did Harry want more?

It was just a mantra of confusing questions that Louis didn’t want to deal with, especially when it pertained to Harry, because he didn’t ever want to mess anything up with the person who meant the most to him in the world.

So, Louis did what he did best, and avoided the problem.

So basically Louis _was_ avoiding Harry.

The others never brought it up, either. After the show, the next day, no one ever mentioned it, even when the five of them were sitting in Louis’ living room and watching a football game. He felt it, the elephant in the room, though. He noticed Niall’s questioning gaze flicker to Louis and Harry every once in a while, Zayn focusing too much on the game and not talking to anyone, Liam looking too deep in thought. Louis felt self-conscious around them, in a way he never did before, especially when Harry plopped down next to him and placed his feet into Louis’ lap like they’d normally do. He felt all of their gazes fly to the two of them and Louis felt uncomfortable and felt his ears redden at Harry’s touch. He had made an excuse about getting more beer and basically sprinted into the kitchen, coming back and muttering about how the couch was too crowded and therefore forcing himself on the floor.

At first, Harry was oblivious to the tension and weirdness of the group, blabbering on and being his charming self as he normally would, still being all touchy with Louis, not noticing the way it made Louis stiffen. After a while, he started to catch on, the way Louis wouldn’t always sit next to him anymore, the way Louis wasn’t texting him as much or touching him as much. Or when Harry would ask Louis to hang out just the two of them, like they normally would do all the time just watching movies or going out for lunch or playing fifa, Louis would make up excuses not to. 

Harry started to back off a bit, but when they would all hang instead of the toothy grin he’s always wear he always seemed to have this sullen expression on his face, glued to his phone with bags under his eyes. Louis knew he needed to do something about it, but he was a coward. There was no other way to put it. If Louis just pretended things were normal he would go crazy and if he confronted things, then it could change things between them forever.

God, he felt horrible about it. He felt this sadness in his chest whenever he thought of the younger boy, when he’d turn around to tell Harry a joke and he wasn’t there and went to text Harry a funny story but his fingers would hesitate on the keyboard, knowing things weren’t the same. He missed cuddling with him on the couch and his loud laugh and his stupidly endearing jokes and talking to him for hours about stupid things and even tripping on the shit he left all around Louis’ flat. He just felt so sad all the time without Harry’s constant, warm presence. He masked it better than Harry, knew it wasn’t as obvious to his friends, but he wasn’t about to change anything. He knew that if he did, if he changed their friendship, he’d lose Harry even worse than he was now.

So, again, he ignored it.

“Mate, this is getting out of control,” Zayn finally confronted Louis when the two of them were hanging out on Louis’ beat up couch as they played a fifa tournament, beers in their laps.

“What is?” Louis asked, playing dumb as he solely focused his eyes on the screen, watching his players in green uniforms jog across the screen. The goal record was displayed in the top corner, set by Harry one summer afternoon when they played for six hours straight, laughing and cursing each other off good-naturedly. God, he couldn’t do anything without a reminder of the younger lad in his life. He was painted everywhere in Louis’ flat. 

Zayn rolled his eyes as he paused the game to take a long pull of his beer. “You and Harry,” Zayn said with a pointed look as he placed the beer back in between his legs, trying to balance it so it wouldn’t tip over.

“Me and Harry are fine,” Louis said, picking up his own beer and taking a sip. He wished he could place the bottle on his forehead to cool it down because he could feel his face heating up at the topic. God, he really wished Zayn would drop it. He so was not ready for this conversation. He just wanted to play some video games and drink cheap beer.

Zayn snorted. “Ever since the hypnotist show…” he started, pausing to figure out his words, “well, just, like, have you talked to him about it?”

Louis coughed on his beer, almost spitting it up onto his couch (it wouldn’t be the worst stain on it) Zayn’s words taking him of guard. He wiped at his tearing eyes from the force of his upheaval. “I….” he coughed, “Er, no, I haven’t.”

“Lou,” Zayn’s voice got softer, “look, the poor bloke has no idea you know he wants to fuck you. I think you should just be honest.”

“And then say what?” Louis countered, “it’s gonna make out friendship weird.”

“You mean weirder than it already is right now?” Zayn looked at him pointedly. Louis looked away, feeling a lump in his throat at the mention of their wobbly friendship.

“Maybe,” Louis said, trying to show Zayn he wanted to drop it, “now let’s just sit back and watch me kick your arse in some fifa.”

“You wish,” Zayn scoffed, finally pressing play, thankfully getting Louis’ discomfort and letting him change the topic. God, Louis really loved Zayn.

“Your arse is mine Malik!” Louis grinned, waggling his eyebrows, even though the other lad wasn’t focused on him.

“You mean your arse is Harry’s, eh?” Zayn replied, and Louis could just hear the evil smirk on his face. Louis sputtered in indignation before Zayn took advantage of that and scored against him.

“Woo! Look whose kicking arse now!” Zayn cheered, leaping up and spilling a bit of his beer onto his grey sweatpants.

Louis changed his mind.

He really hated Zayn.

 

\- 

 

The next time the topic came up, it was from the person he least wanted it to come from.

Niall, Louis, and Harry were watching a movie one afternoon while Zayn dragged himself to his English lecture and Liam frantically insisted he had to go back to his dorm room to work on a 1600 word essay on the composition of photography or something of the like. 

Louis was focused on the film they were watching, Happy Gilmore, giggling a bit at Adam Sandler’s antics as Niall lazily sipped his beer and flicked through twitter, claiming he “saw the damn thing too many times to really watch it.” Harry was being quiet, but lately, that was normal. Louis felt an ache in his chest as he looked over at the pouting boy that was alone on Louis’ red recliner. He really missed his best friend. But then he thought of how Harry wanted to fuck and he felt his face heat up again and he turned back to the telly. He was a horrible human being.

“Louis.” 

Louis was so startled that Harry addressed him he almost jumped out of his skin after not hearing that raspy voice say his name for so long. He heard Niall snort next to him, but his eyes didn’t even move from the illuminated screen of his phone.

“Yeah Harry?” Louis replied, still not daring to look at the younger boy to see his expression and his intense green eyes trained on his. 

“Can, we, er, can we, like… can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?” Harry asked, seeming flustered. Louis finally turned to Harry and he felt his heart lurch at how adorable and small he looked. Harry was usually so confident and glowing, but at the moment he had his orange jumper sleeves pulled over his hands and he was biting his lip uncertainly, his face a little pink and his eyes nervous. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Louis replied, not sure what else to say when he realized his response was a beat too late. Louis’ eyes flickered to Niall, who finally looked up and smirked, dropping his phone in his lap and putting his hands up innocently.

“Don’t worry about me, mate,” He said, “you guys can go… _talk._ ” He winked exaggeratedly at Louis, who rolled his eyes, but Harry just looked confused as he turned his head back and forth between the two. Niall definitely thought the two were fucking, or about to, it was so obvious.

Although Harry suggested the impromptu talk, Louis led the way into his kitchen, even though there was no door and he was about 99% sure Niall was eaves dropping, since it seemed the movie volume was suspiciously turned a few notches down. 

Louis leaned against his counter, crossing his arms, trying not to look as awkward as he felt, especially in his own house. It was the first time the two have been alone in a month or so. 

“So, what’s up?” he prompted, as Harry looked as awkward as Louis felt. The younger boy stood in the middle of Louis’ kitchen, hands clasped behind him, looking as if he lost the whole speech he prepared to ask Louis.

“Are you mad at me?” he finally blurted, looking at him with sad eyes. 

Louis felt upset seeing Harry so sad, especially because of him. “No, of course not!” he hurriedly said. God, Louis didn’t want Harry to think he was _mad_ at him. The kid did nothing wrong. 

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Harry countered, his voice getting smaller and smaller. Louis felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

“I’m not avoiding you Harry! I still lo- like you the same. You’re still my best friend,” Louis explained. It didn’t ease Harry’s hurt expression.

“It doesn’t seem like you want to be friends anymore…. Like, all you do is ignore me. What happened?” Harry pressed.

“I’ve just been busy, I swear. My uni grades have been dropping a bit as the semester progresses and like, work is hard. Lately,” Louis lied. Louis hated lying to Harry. Harry was the only person Louis told everything too. He hated how that shifted too. 

Harry looked like he was about to argue, his mouth open to protest, but something on Louis’ face seemed to change his mind and he just slumped his shoulders, looking defeated. “Okay,” Harry finally said, “I hope you know I still care about you a lot. And, like, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, or like, anything you’re going through, or something I did, or just like, whatever, I’m still always there for you, Lou, okay?”

Louis smiled, but it felt forced. It was a wasted effort, though, because Harry didn’t even look at him or give him a chance to respond before shoving his hands into his pockets and slinking back into the living room. Louis let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, relieved. But he also felt an ache in his chest. Harry was hurting, because of him. Louis also just felt really, really lonely. He was used to Harry always being there for him he just felt himself alone more than he was used to. He really just missed his best friend. He just wasn’t sure how to get him back, back to normalcy. 

Louis ran his fingers through his fringe, slumping against the counter. 

But, again, he just pushed his panic to the back of his mind and he himself went back into the living room to finish Happy Gilmore.

When he got there, Harry was gone. 

 

-

 

The day following, Louis was just really happy to try and forget the anguished look behind Harry’s eyes and the ache in his heart every time he saw the younger boy.  
In other words, he was going to get totally sloshed.

Liam’s football buddy twice removed or something was throwing a party at his flat and the five of them were invited. Louis really just wanted to get laid at the party, just some sort of random hookup to get his mind off of curly hair and mile long legs. Plus, his right hand can only do so much; he was tired of going to bed between sweaty sheets, flustered and desperate to get off.

“Why are you two arseholes always the ones to take so long to get ready?” Niall’s annoyed voice huffed from Louis’ couch, arms folded. Harry sat next to him, giggling a little at Niall’s frustration. Louis refused to admit it was cute. 

“Sorry we don’t wanna look like frat boys,” Zayn scoffed, running a comb through his hair to style it upwards, slicked with gel. Niall self-consciously looked down at his outfit, which was a navy tank top so low it almost showed his nipples and skinny jeans, and frowned, lifting his snapback off his head to scratch at his blonde head. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Louis rolled his eyes, pulling off his shirt that didn’t look right (again) and picking up one from the floor, sniffing it to see if it was clean enough. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, he threw it back on the floor and picked up another, this time red. “Zayn probably can’t think straight with all the hairspray fumes surrounding him.”

Zayn smirked. “You’re just jealous of my hair, babes.” Louis had to admit Zayn did look good tonight, wearing ripped light jeans, black boots, and a black tank top so he could show off his tattoos. At least he wasn’t wearing the leather jacket; none of them would get laid if all of the prospects were flocking Zayn.

Louis frowned at his reflection in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. He thought his “artfully disheveled” fringe looked good a minute ago til Zayn said something. Maybe he could style it upwards?

“Lou, your hair looks good, don’t worry,” Harry said quietly, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a bit of a smile.

Louis gave him a small smile back. “Thanks, Haz.” It was the first time they’ve smiled at each other in a while and it filled Louis’ stomach with warmth. 

“Er, not to be the one to interject, but we should probably get going,” Liam said, glancing at his watch. It looked out of place with his outfit just being a plaid shirt, jeans, and timberlands, but his mum just got it for him for Christmas, so the kid wouldn’t take it off.

“Liam, the party started like ten minutes ago, no one’s ever that early,” Harry reminded him, heaving himself off of the couch to grab his water on the coffee table. It usually wasn’t too close to the couch because of the number of times Louis had stubbed his toe on the damn table getting to the couch when he was drunk or just really tired.

Louis didn’t even take in what Harry looked like earlier, distracted by getting ready, but as Harry leaned over to pluck his water bottle from the table, he took in Harry’s full appearance. His hair was parted to the side and pushed over, his curls hanging almost to his shoulder. He was wearing a plain black button up that was hanging open, barely buttoned and tight black skinny jeans. In other words, he looked fucking hot and Louis had to swallow thickly and look away. Couldn’t he button his shirt up a little more?

“Yeah, but me and Kev are good friends,” Liam countered, more to himself as he frowned and took Harry’s spot on the couch.

“Alright, I’ll go now under one condition,” Niall started, pausing dramatically ‘til everyone was focused on him, “someone breaks into this whiskey with me right now.” Seemingly out of thin air, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, holding it by the neck and wiggling it around so the brown liquid sloshed around in the glass bottle.

“Deal,” Louis grinned, snatching the bottle and twisting off the cap in one fluid motion, taking a wincing sip and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oi! I said _share_ not down the whole bottle you oaf!” Niall exclaimed, grabbing the bottle back, spilling a bit on Louis’ couch, which was used to the constant abuse. Louis didn’t respond, just grabbed Niall’s head with two hands and roughly kissed him on his hair, eliciting a laugh from the group and squawks from Niall. 

“Alright this is too much for me to handle,” Liam laughed, wiping his eyes, “I’m going. You motley crew can follow now if you want, or you can just go by yourselves.”

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Zayn grumbled, shrugging on his leather jacket to Louis’ horror.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Louis paused, blocking the door from Zayn, holding out both hands.

“What?” Zayn demanded.

“Jacket off,” Louis ordered, pointing to the floor. 

“What? Why?” Zayn asked, confused.

“See, Zayn, us mere mortals need all the attention we can get from potential mates, and when you wear that thing, well, the rest is history,” Louis explained slowly, as one would explain to a child.

“When Zayn puts it on, the pants come off,” Harry joined in, making Louis groan.

“Harry, that was dreadful, haven’t I taught you anything over the years?” Louis bemoaned, sighing dramatically. He was surprised this banter was occurring between them after everything, but he wasn’t going to stop it. It must have been the sheer euphoric atmosphere of going out after a long week.

Harry made eye contact with Louis, smiling a bit, but then the smile just slipped off his face and he looked away. So much for their little moment. 

He was so hooking up with a straight haired, muscular, short, blonde bloke. Everything not Harry.

Hell, Louis was ready to hook up with a girl.

They all finally left (sans the leather jacket) and headed off to Liam’s friend’s flat. Thankfully, it was within walking distance so no one had to be the designated driver. Or call a cab so sloshed that they (Niall) ended up paying the cabbie double what the price actually was. 

Louis wished he chose long sleeves, but he knew by the end of the night he would be drenched in sweat as every drunk, handsy person brushed up against him all night. He felt goosebumps pop up on his arms and rubbed them as they made their way down the sidewalk. He eyed Harry’s brown jacket longingly, knowing that before the ‘incident’ Harry would have let Louis snuggle in it too. Louis sighed, his breath coming out in a blue puff.

It was easy to spot which building the flat was in, as there was a constant stream of young people filing through the door, chatting excitedly with brown paper bags and coolers that were undoubtedly filled with alcohol. The group followed a pair of giggling perky brunettes who definitely were already a little tipsy into the building, following them up the first flight of stairs. Louis didn’t like the idea of maneuvering stairs later in the night in his drunk state, but he remembered last time they were in this building the lift was dodgy and stopped frequently. 

“Thank god guys usually don’t wear heels,” Harry noted, looking at the girls’ feet clad in at least five inches of height and a heel so think it could poke an eye out, “I’d reckon I would kill myself in those.”

“Usually?” Niall asked.

“Well, like, I dunno, a guy can wear heels if he wants,” Harry shrugged.

“Which definitely means he owns a pair,” Zayn grinned, nudging Harry’s shoulder as Harry blushed and shoved him. 

“No, you tit!” he giggled. Louis was too entranced by the idea of Harry in red pumps and nothing else to respond, feeling his mouth go dry. His already long, muscular legs would go on for fucking miles. Something about the femininity of the heels on Harry while Harry already had some feminine features, like the pink full lips, the soft long curls, the softness of his hips, the long lines of his eyelashes, was making Louis go crazy. 

Okay, so apparently boys in drag was a turn on for Louis.

Maybe it was only Harry in drag.

Jesus Christ.

Louis laughed nervously, shifting his pants a bit, feeling like he was seventeen and overly hormonal again, “Okay, I think we’re here!” he unnecessarily announced, grinning manically before pushing the door open, not waiting for a response.

It was easy to tell it was still in the early stages of the party, as the lights were only slightly dimmed and many people were smiling out hellos and greeting people with hugs. Most only held beers or mixed drinks in red solo cups in their hands, saving the hard stuff for later in the night. Louis couldn’t wait to make his famous drink with the whiskey Niall brought. It tasted good and best of all it got Louis massively pissed.

For now, Louis headed over to the keg in the corner, calling out hellos and smiles to people he passed, occasionally stopping for a high five or a hug. He recognized a lot of the people at this party, especially because while he never quite found the time to join the football team, Liam often invited him to kick the ball around with the lads. He recognized some people from his classes, too. One girl in particular was already swiveling her hips around to the rap song that was on, hands through her hair, and Louis laughed to himself because she was always so reserved in class. He held no judgment, though; get some whiskey in him and his hips knew how to move.

“Hey, Lou!” he heard from behind him as he pumped the keg, a rand clapping his shoulder jovially. He turned, cup full, to find Nick Grimshaw behind him, smiling. 

“Grimmy! What have you been up to, mate?” Louis smiled, slurping the foam off the top of the beer. 

“The usual, the usual. I am in desperate need of some vodka, stat, though. Hard week. Had to give exams on Shakespearian plays and one of students had a nervous breakdown, while another got mad at me and put a tack in my seat. Not kidding. My arse is still sore!” Nick explained, making Louis laugh. Nick was a student teacher for drama, and honestly, he was probably having a nervous breakdown more than his students. Louis met him when they were both in the same theater class two years prior, and the guy was a real laugh. 

“That is truly horrible,” Louis sympathized, but he caught Zayn’s eye from across the room who was furiously gesturing to him. “Er, I’m sorry, Zayn seems to want me. Excuse me,” Louis said apologetically to Nick, but Nick didn’t seem to mind as he bid his goodbye and walked towards a group of people who were just entering.

“What can possibly be so urgent that looks like you’re about to have a seizure?” Louis deadpanned as he sidled up to Zayn, sipping more beer. 

“I think that Liam is about to hook up with that chick,” Zayn told him, wide eyed.

Louis burst out laughing. “That was the big news?” He could Zayn was already drunk. Which was surprising. It was really early still.

“Yeah, I mean, like, he’s always about relationships. But he deserves some random hook up, doesn’t he? I think he does,” Zayn chatted on, “look at her! Totally hot.”

To humor Zayn, Louis turned to where he was pointing where, indeed, Liam was chatting up a smiley auburn haired girl with nice freckles. Good for him. It made Louis feel more of his dry spell, which made him think of his original plan: get drunk and hook up with a bloke. Right. Back to it. 

“Er, Zayn, if you don’t mind, I want to get drunk, so excuse me,” Louis said, clapping Zayn on his shoulder as he headed over to Niall in search of the whiskey. He found Niall in the beginning stages of a game of beer pong, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he lined up his shot. He lobbed it right into the back left cup, letting out a roar and a fist pump. 

“As charming as that display was, Niall, where is the whiskey?” Louis asked, not even sure Niall would hear him over his loud cheering. He did, though, and pointed to the table behind him mid celebratory jump. 

Louis headed over and poured himself a generous shot of whiskey. The shot glass had already had some left over liquid in it, so he really just hoped the person who used it before him wasn’t too disgusting. He paused, glancing around, wondering if he should wait to find someone to take shots with him. In the end, he just shrugged, downing it by himself and wiping his mouth the back of his hand. He felt a shiver go through him as his face scrunched up a bit, but he poured a few more anyway.

Full of whiskey, Louis finally migrated out of the kitchen into the living room where the party was in full swing. It was much darker than when he first walked in and he grinned, feeling the alcohol thrum through his veins. He really, really wanted to dance. 

Not catching what song was even on, Louis made his way into the mass of gyrating bodies, throwing his hands up in the air and swiveling his hips, hoping to catch the attention of a hot bloke. Not even a minute went by when a pair of strong hands made their way around his waist, pulling Louis’ hips back. Louis smiled and leaned into it, pressing his bum harder against the guy behind him.

“Hey gorgeous,” he heard in his ear, the soft breath of a whisper in his ear, “been watching you dance for a bit over there. You really know how to move.” Louis didn’t even know what this guy looked like and he was already starting to feel turned on. He felt soft lips brushing over his neck, gentle hands tracing lightly over his hips as he danced.

Louis planned on saying something witty back, he really did, but one, his drunk mind was a bit slower than normal, and two, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry and Nick really cozy. His insides felt like ice as Harry threw his head back, laughing like the little dork he was, dimples out and eyes sparkling in mirth, seal hands clapping happily. Louis thought of that laugh as his laugh, the one he made come out, the only one who could make Harry laugh like that. It was the happiest he’d seen Harry in a while, all because of Nick, not him. Nick looked a little too happy too, hand resting on Harry’s elbow and a blinding smile sitting on his lips.

He wasn’t even sure if his emotion was pure jealousy and rage or devastation at Harry being okay without him. Whatever it was, it had him mumbling out a quick “excuse me” to the guy behind him, shoving himself out of his grasp a little more forceful than he meant, and stumbling over to Harry and Nick, not having a clue what he planned to say to the two. 

He not so gracefully shoved his way in the middle, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck. Louis felt as if this was a weird thing to do, since they weren’t exactly on cuddling terms, but he was desperate for Harry’s touch and seeing him there, a solid weight, Louis missed him so much he could cry. Plus, he was fucking drunk.

“Oh… hi, Louis,” Harry said, confusion coloring his tone.

Nick didn’t catch on to the awkwardness. “Ah, looks like our Louis had too many drinks,” he chuckled, “honestly need to find more myself. What can an old man do to get drunk around here?”

Harry smiled at Nick, about to reply, but Louis cut in. “No, stop it,” he slurred out, a bit whiny, finally looking up at Harry’s eyes.

“Stop what?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing. Louis had always loved how expressive Harry was; the guy was an open book, his emotions always splayed across his face. 

“ _Mine,_ ” he whispered back, not meaning to, wrapping his other arm around Harry’s middle and squeezing. He wasn’t even sure Harry had heard him at first, but he felt him stiffen underneath his grasp.

“Er, I think someone’s calling me over… there,” Nick said after a beat too long, voice uncertain. Louis didn’t even acknowledge him, his mind just swimming with _HarryHarryHarry_ and how good it felt to touch him, even be near him. 

“Louis, what are you saying?” Harry asked slowly, tapping gently on his arms to get Louis to let go. Louis just shook his head childishly, head still feeling fuzzy.

“Louis? You’re really confusing me here. You haven’t talked to me in weeks and now you’re clinging on to me. What’s going on?” he sounded a bit angry, but mostly hurt. 

Louis finally let go, eyes adjusting and finally focusing on Harry, who was glaring at him.

“Missed you so much Harry, I miss you,” Louis rushed to get out, pushing his sweaty fringe off his face.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then he paused to look around the party. “Look, Louis, can we find somewhere to talk? This isn’t really the most ideal spot.” He was right, too. It was so dark Louis could only see some light reflecting off Harry’s face and the music was shaking his rib cage. He was pretty sure a drunk couple was furiously making out nearby as well. Louis just nodded, following Harry out the door. They headed down the hallway in silence and walked down the stairs in the stairwell, the only sounds were the clomping of their shoes as they descended.

When they pushed their way out of the doors, the cold air hit Louis harder than he thought it would and he shivered, walking forward and stumbling a bit on the curb. Harry grabbed his elbow before he could fall, huffing out an exasperated sigh, but Louis could see the hints of a fond smile underneath it. Harry was just trying to mask it. 

Louis decided to sit on the curb, head a bit fuzzy, and he patted the space next to him. Harry paused but sat down, way farther away than necessary. Louis got it, okay? Harry was mad. 

They sat in silence for a bit, the party sounds distant, the wind whistling through the trees. Louis was just thinking about how he wished he had grabbed his jacket before coming to the party (again) when Harry spoke.

“Louis, what are you playing at? Why have you been ignoring me? I know you have been, please don’t pull any bullshit with me,” Harry asked, his hands clasped in front of him and his head a bit down. 

Louis was ready to do just that, come up with some bullshit that would placate Harry so that they could go back into their routine of walking on eggshells around each other. He opened his mouth to speak, but felt sadness rip through him. He needed to tell Harry the truth. He needed to at least salvage what they had. He couldn’t ignore Harry anymore; it was really tearing him apart. 

Plus, drunk Louis actually had the courage to admit this all to Harry.

“It was the hypnotist show, alright?” Louis blurted, not looking at Harry.

“The hypnotist show?” Harry repeated, sounding really taken aback. It sounded as if he had no idea the conversation was going in that direction. 

“Yeah, Harry, look, I just, okay I haven’t been meaning to ignore you. I panicked, okay? We were at that bloody hypnotist show and you got called up and he asked you to pretend a chair was your lover and, you, just, you just like started moaning my name and I panicked. I know you want to fuck me Harry and I panicked,” Louis explained in one breath, looking anywhere but the boy next to him.

It was silent for a bit and Louis peeked over at Harry whose whole face was flushed red. “Shit, Louis, I… I’m so sorry, I shit,” he started saying, running his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t apologize,” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s knee, making him jump.

“No, I understand, I’ve gone and made this all weird. That’s why you’ve been avoiding me. You just didn’t know how to let me know you didn’t feel the same way, that you don’t see me like that, god I’m so stupid,” Harry blubbered, getting more upset.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, stop, look at me,” Louis ordered, using his forefinger to pull Harry’s chin towards him. “It’s not weird. I’ve been avoiding you, because… like, it just got me thinking alright? I would never be a dick and avoid you just because I didn’t want to sleep with you. Not saying I don’t but like, yeah.”

“Thinking about what?” Harry asked, uncertain, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Louis’ cheeks pinkened. “Just sorting out my head, you know?” he said vaguely.

Harry nodded, looking as if Louis’ answer made total sense, pinching his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb and starting to play with it. He looked so young and cute, Louis felt his heart swell with affection.

God, he was so in love with Harry.

The realization hit him like a brick, sobering him up more than any cold shower could. He was in love with Harry. He didn’t just want to fuck him. He’d felt so empty without him, and the thought of going back to ignoring him felt like there was someone ripping a piece of his heart out of his chest. He just wanted to cuddle with him and kiss him and fall asleep next to him every night. He didn’t know how these feelings weren’t obvious before, but all the affection just flooded into him as he looked at Harry, his best friend, his rock. 

“Harry, I’m in love with you,” Louis said, not afraid anymore. Even if Harry didn’t like him back, he was tired of holding back, tired of being scared of what could happen. He almost ruined their fucking friendship all because he was scared. 

Harry’s eyes widened comically, his fingers dropping from his lip. “What?”

“I’m stupidly in love with you, Harry. I know you may only be attracted to me for sex, but I was avoiding you because I was scared of my feelings,” Louis paused, nervously licking his lips, his brain still a bit sluggish from the alcohol, making it harder to get his point across, “I didn’t realize I was attracted to you until the hypnotist show and it’s been on my mind ever since. I was so afraid to love my best friend, afraid of ruining our friendship, so I pushed everything back and ignored you, deeming that we were still just friends. I want you, Harry, I love you, and, well, I’m really just tired of being scared.” He wasn’t sure it came out the way he meant it to, since the whiskey was still thrumming through him a bit.

But God, he meant it so much. The whiskey didn’t change that.

Harry was quiet for a second, his expression unreadable. “Louis, I… you can’t _do_ this to me. You’re drunk, okay? If you still feel this way in the morning, then tell me. But I’m not going to get my hopes up for nothing, when I’ve been in love with you ever since I’ve known what love was and I can’t have you toying with emotions like this. It’s not fair,” Harry breathed out, his voice shaking. 

Louis felt his heart stop. Harry loved him too? Didn’t just want to have sex? Didn’t just want to be friends?

“You’re in love with me?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry finally.

Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Yes, Louis, I’m in love with you,” is all he said, but he just seemed worn out. He seemed like he really didn’t believe Louis.

“Look, we’ll talk in the morning, okay? Let me get you home, you must be freezing,” Harry tutted finally, standing up and holding his hands out to Louis to help him up. Louis gratefully grabbed them, stumbling a bit on the way up, but didn’t let go of one of Harry’s hands, shooting him a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to push down a grin but didn’t pull his hand away. The two walked hand in hand all the way to the flat, Louis swinging their arms back and forth every few steps.

It was a struggle to get up to Louis’ floor, the alcohol really catching up to Louis and making him feel sluggish. It looked as if Harry didn’t drink at all, as he was the stable one that got them to Louis’ bed. 

Louis patted the space next to him but Harry just shook his head, ready to leave. “Noooo Harry come back,” Louis called, still slurring a bit, grabbing the bottom of Harry’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn’t graceful, their teeth clanking together, but Louis didn’t care, becoming more insistent on Harry’s lips. He opened his mouth and tried to get Harry to open his mouth so he could taste his tongue, but Harry didn’t. He kissed back for a bit, but he then pushed away and ran his fingers through his curls again.

He was flushed and looking really flustered, looking at the bed torn. “Shit, okay, no, we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Harry, I want your dick down my throat,” Louis said instead of a proper answer, eliciting a squeak from the younger boy, his face turning darker red.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, “no, okay I’m leaving, I… I’ll see you in the morning.” Harry went to leave but Louis called for him one more time.

“No, Harry, can you at least cuddle?” he asked, pouting. He made grabby hands at Harry and Harry looked hesitant, but he sighed, kicking off his shoes and grumbling. He even leaned over and pulled off Louis’ shoes for him and slid in bed next to him, settling on the other side of the bed. Louis knew for a fact Harry slept in his boxers, and when they did lie in bed they would always cuddle. Harry didn’t seem to want to cross any boundaries, though, so he stayed firmly on the other side of the bed. Louis sighed, but he felt the whiskey pushing on his eyelids, so with one last squeeze to Harry’s hand he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

-

 

Louis woke up to a bright light and a pounding headache. He flopped onto his stomach, groaning, willing himself to go back to sleep. He laid there for a minute or so before he sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep again. He threw off his white duvet, climbing out of bed while yawning, then wincing at his headache.

As he padded across his room, his sock-clad foot caught something and he almost slipped on his hardwood floor. He steadied himself and looked down, noticing it was one of Harry’s boots. Why did Harry leave one of his dingy boots on Louis’ floor? Especially when the two weren’t speaking?

Whatever it was, it meant Harry was still there, since the lad wouldn’t leave without his shoes. Louis shook his head, shuffling into his living room to find Harry laying on his couch, the tv muted in the background. It was playing some childish cartoon, two characters obviously bickering. How fitting. Louis thought Harry was asleep for a moment, being selfishly relieved he wouldn’t have to face him right away, but then he noticed that even though the tv was muted, Harry’s bleary eyes were focused on the tv. He looked so soft and cuddly, hair mussed up and cheek smushed, resting against his bicep. It made Louis’ heart warm. Harry didn’t notice Louis had entered the room. He wondered if Harry was as hungover as he was. 

He didn’t know how to go about it. Did he make a loud noise to announce his presence? Say hi? Quickly run back to his room and pray for Harry to leave?

He didn’t have time to come up with a solution because Harry looked up then, finally realizing Louis’ presence. Harry bolted upright, almost knocking the striped pillow he was using off of the couch, his cheeks coloring. 

“…Hey Harry,” Louis started, slowly, wondering why Harry was acting like such a spazz.

“Hi Louis,” Harry breathed, fidgeting with his hands.

Louis had a million questions buzzing about his brain, but he didn’t know how to ask them without being totally awkward. Were they friends again? How did that even happen? Why was Harry acting extra strange? How fucking drunk _was_ Louis last night?

“Want me to make you some tea?” Louis asked after a really long pause of Harry looking anywhere but Louis.

“Sure, that’d be lovely,” Harry said quickly. Louis’ eyebrows pulled together as he nodded, heading into the kitchen to get a kettle boiling. It was a really dodgy one that sometimes whistled too loud, but it heated up the water quick, and it was a gift from his mum, so he didn’t mind it. Even if the red paint was chipping excessively.

He filled it up with water and sparked up the oven, pulling out two mugs for them. He smiled as he noticed one of the mugs, a white one that Harry gave him as a gag gift that had topless girls holding hands, smiling at the camera. “It’s funny ‘cause you don’t even like girls. Get it?” Harry had grinned while giving it to him, making Louis tease him mercilessly for it. He would never admit he used it all the time. 

He grabbed Harry’s favorite tea, some herbal shit, deciding to make himself a cup too. He turned around and jumped, clutching his chest in fright, not noticing that Harry had entered the room. He was leaning his hip against Louis’ shabby kitchen table, arms crossed in front of him, his face expressionless. He must have been freezing in only the thin button up he wore last night, but he showed no indication of discomfort. His biceps bulged and Louis tried not to stare. Was Harry always that built?

“Fuck Harry! You scared the absolute shit out of me!” Louis exclaimed, his voice higher than normal. 

Harry didn’t seem to say anything for a moment, looking frustrated, opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out his words. Louis felt his stomach flare with nerves. He knew they weren’t really on speaking terms, but Harry looked more frustrated than normal. Had Louis done something last night to upset him?

“Are you really gonna pretend last night didn’t happen?” Harry finally asked, looking annoyed, his eyebrows pulled down.

What? Louis felt panic fill him. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about mate,” Louis shrugged, hoping he looked calmer than he felt and wishing he was cooking something so he could keep his hands busy and not have to look at Harry. Stupid tea just boiled on its own.

“Of course. This is so you Louis, you know that? I had hope last night, but… just… I thought you wouldn’t do this but you are. Classic Louis. Running away from a problem and pretending it didn’t happen because he doesn’t know how to deal with it,” Harry bit out, each word making Louis’ heart sink lower and lower.

“I… I’m sorry Harry, I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis replied, trying not to make Harry more upset but not knowing what to say. What did he mean about running away from his problems? Louis knew he did that a lot, but he couldn’t think of anything Harry would know about. He certainly didn’t know about the whole hypnotist thing, Louis had made sure about it.

Harry looked like he was about to get more angry, but he paused, running his fingers through his hair, really staring at Louis for a moment. He sighed, his face softening. “You really don’t remember, do you?”

Louis hesitantly shook his head, not sure if he really wanted to hear what had happened. Ignorance really was a bliss.

“You don’t remember telling me that you’re in love with me?” Harry prompted, biting his lip. 

Louis felt the air leave his lungs. He totally forgot he had that revelation last night, but all of the feelings were flooding back. It scared him a bit, but he was glad it wasn’t just the alcohol talking the night before. He was looking at Harry with his tangled curls and his wrinkled shirt and he never felt his heart flutter and swell with love more.

 _That’s_ why Harry was mad. Louis had messed everything up with telling him he was in love with him. All Harry wanted was a good old fuck. Shit. Did Harry know about the hypnotist show?

Louis, as usual, dodged Harry’s question, although he was sure his feelings were written all over his face. “Do you know about the hypnotist show?”

Harry nodded, his cheeks still coloring. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you remember telling me you’re in love with me?”

The kettle thankfully started to whistle and Louis almost gave out his back by turning so quickly to turn the stove off. Louis bought time by pouring the steaming water into the mugs that already had the tea bags in them. He handed Harry his mug, the one with the girls on it. If Harry noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“No, I didn’t remember, but now I do, that you said something. It’s all a bit foggy,” Louis admitted, lifting his tea bag string up and down.

“And?” Harry prompted, putting down his tea to cool. 

“And what? What do you want me to say, Harry?” Louis started, getting heated, his emotions starting to get the best of him, “that the hypnotist show fucked me up? That when I found out you wanted to fuck me it scared me nearly to death because I realized that I really wanted to fuck you too? That I didn’t know what to do, so I just ignored you? That every time I saw you I wanted to jump your bones? That when I saw you sad I wanted to sob because it was breaking me up inside too? That I was so lonely cause I missed you too?” Louis’ voice was getting louder and more frustrated, “That I felt like such a fucking prick because I was being a coward? That I was so confused by my feelings? Because every single time I looked at you I realized I was falling deeper and deeper in love but I didn’t want to admit it? Fuck Harry, what do you want me to say?”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Louis cut him off, slamming his mug on the counter, the hot liquid splashing a bit, “No, Harry let me talk. God, I’m… I’m so so sorry, I know I’ve fucked everything up. I know, I know, you can just let me down easily, I promise that I won’t make things weird –“ Louis started to babble. 

“Louis, please, let me speak!” Harry almost shouted, walking over to Louis and placing his hand on his arm. His smile was blinding, his dimple poking out, and Louis started to feel confused, not sure why Harry’s expression changed from stormy clouds to the sun. “God, Louis, you’re so thick. If you didn’t drink your weight in whiskey last night, you would remember that I confessed I was in love with you too, you dork.” 

Louis’ heart stopped in his chest. “You’re in love with me too? You don’t think this is weird? You don’t want to just sleep with me?” He couldn’t stop the doubtful questions pouring out of him.

“Shh, no, of course I’m in love with you too. How could I not be? Shit, Louis, I’ve been in love with you since I met you, for years now, I’ve always thought you were so out of my league,” Harry admitted, a blush dusting across his cheeks. “And, well, of course I want to sleep with you, but that’s not all I want,” he added, a cheeky smirk on his face.

Louis rolled his eyes but pulled Harry in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, and he couldn’t shake the dopey grin on his face. He was sure that he looked just like Harry, who had a grin on his face as well, green eyes shining. 

“Louis, can I just say, like, shit, next time something like this happens, can you just talk to me? You broke my heart these past weeks, making me think you outgrew me or that I did something wrong or that you just didn’t like me anymore. You need to talk to me about these things, you know?” Harry told him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

Louis felt guilt flood him. “God, I know I fucked up. I’m so sorry Harry, I was such a coward. I knew I could trust you with anything, I just didn’t want to make anything weird.”

“Well, you did anyway, so you might as well told your best friend,” Harry said, “but it’s over with now. Next time you’ll talk to me though, yeah?”

“Of course. God, yes, of course Harry,” Louis nodded jerkily, hoping the younger boy would see his sincerity. He never wanted to fuck up so bad again.

“Good,” is all Harry said, grinning, and Louis felt himself actually swoon at the sunny smile. If he thought Harry had him wrapped around his finger before, boy he was in for a rude awakening now.

“Fuck, Harry, can I kiss you?” Louis blurted, his self-control waning. Harry nodded jerkily, so Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. They were softer than Louis expected, much better, moving against Louis’ own. Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ hips as their tongues slotted together, mouths pressed insistently.

Louis tried to keep the kiss innocent, as he didn’t want to move too fast, but he’d been waiting for it for so long. He really couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, pulling on Harry’s hair a bit, making him moan. It went straight to Louis’ dick and Louis had to hold back his own moan. Fuck taking it slow. This was Harry, someone he already knew and trusted. And boy, did Louis want to see him naked.

“Bed,” Louis murmured into Harry’s mouth and Harry nodded, starting to steer them out of the kitchen, seeming to have no qualms with the direction their kiss was heading. 

They didn’t separate on the way to Louis’ bedroom, kissing insistently and almost knocking over Louis’ lamp and running into Louis’ coffee table, but finally, giggling into each other’s mouths, they made it into the room. Louis pushed Harry onto the bed, it jostling under his weight, and crawled over him. 

Harry was lying on his back, shirt rucked up a bit to reveal a strip of pale skin, a happy grin on his face that Louis had to kiss off. Louis straddled him, holding his wrists down with his hands, and deepened the kiss more, not holding back. 

“Fuck, Louis, I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Harry whispered, almost to himself, making Louis smile so much his face hurt and his heart skip a beat.

“Stop being such a sap,” Louis said, pulling back and looking at Harry, “I want to get you naked and you’re distracting me.”

Harry mimed zipping up his lips and Louis rolled his eyes. He was in love with a complete idiot.

Harry lifted his head and captured Louis’ lips in a kiss again, lifting his hips a bit to get some friction. God, it felt good. Why the hell were they still clothed?

Louis tugged at the hem of Harry’s shirt, gesturing that he wanted Harry to take it off. “Pushy,” Harry jokingly grumbled, sitting up a bit to pull off his shirt. Louis took his naked torso in hungrily, reveling in Harry’s tattoo littered abs. He’d seen Harry shirtless before, but this was different. It was intimate and this time Louis knew Harry was _his._ He started to suck on Harry’s neck, loving the way Harry’s pulse started to quicken under his lips, hoping he left a bit of a mark on the pale skin. He started to trail down Harry’s neck, stopping at his pert nipples and sucking one into his mouth, making Harry keen softly. He continued down, Harry’s stomach sucking in at the sensitivity of Louis’ lips as they reached the fine hairs at his waistline. 

Louis wasted no time in unbuttoning the tight jeans, shimmying them down Harry’s thighs with his boxers together. Harry helped and lifted his bum off the bed, helping when they got tangled around his ankles. Harry was gloriously naked in front of him, Louis still fully clothed, and he could do anything he wanted to him. Louis was pretty sure he’d never been more turned on in his life. 

“God, so beautiful,” he murmured, not being able to stop himself from capturing Harry’s lips in one more kiss before he took hold of Harry’s length in his hand. Harry gasped into his mouth as Louis started to pump his hand up and down, reveling in the way Harry seemed so sensitive to his touch. He loved how Harry wasn’t embarrassed of his reactions, the way he was comfortable to whimper and moan when Louis would do something that felt good. Every sound filled Louis up more and more. 

“Need more, Lou, wanted you for so long,” Harry panted, flipping them over so that Louis was now on his back. He did it in such a fluid motion, biceps bulging, possibly making Louis harder than he thought he could be. 

“Off,” Harry ordered, finally pulling off Louis’ shirt off. His boner was pressing into Louis’ thigh and it was awfully distracting, but Louis ignored it and started to push his jeans off. He was really happy they weren’t his tightest pair, as he might have broken his back trying to get those things off. 

Harry eyed him hungrily, especially the tenting in his boxers. He bent down and mouthed Louis through his cotton boxers, and he really couldn’t help but jerk up a bit at the contact. Harry pressed his thumbs into his hips, softly telling him to sit still, as he pulled the dreaded fabric off and tossed it onto the floor. Louis’ cock bobbed free, hard and flushed, and Harry looked like he had to mentally tell himself to calm down as he bit his lip and groaned.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to have you inside me,” he moaned, the words going straight to Louis’ dick. 

“Then hurry,” he said, breathless, making Harry laugh.

“Bossy,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss Louis again. The two really couldn’t stop kissing each other; they were too smitten. Louis smacked Harry’s bum in retaliation, but instead of hurt, Harry bit his lip and flushed a bit, looking entirely too turned on.

“You like that, don’t you?” Louis grinned, hovering his hand above Harry’s bum again, seeing Harry nod jerkily, his dick twitching. So Harry liked being spanked. Louis… wow, Louis was definitely going to save that information for later. For now, he really just wanted to get inside him. 

He fumbled around his bedside drawer for the lube, almost knocking his lamp over, cursing. He then remembered he left it under the couch during a particularly lonely night a week or so ago. “I’m gonna get my lube now,” Louis said hurriedly, cursing himself for having to leave Harry in such a heated moment. He didn’t wait for Harry’s response, just slid off the bed and went over to the living room and the couch quickly. He patted under the couch, feeling something wet and something furry that he didn’t even want to know what it was (he willed himself not to go soft at it) until he found the lube. He all but ran back to the bed room. 

Harry was lying at the head of the bed, looking impatient and sweaty with his hair already mussed up, cock hard and flushed against his stomach. Louis had to hold back a squeak. He climbed back onto the bed, straddling Harry’s lap, them both moaning a bit at the sensitive contact. Louis slicked up his fingers and waited for Harry to nod and give the okay. He felt Harry tense at Louis’ fingers hovering above his hole. “Shh, love, relax,” Louis murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s thigh. Harry let out a shaky breath and said, “Okay. Okay, I’m ready. Sorry, s’ been a while,” he shrugged his shoulders, half embarrassed. 

Louis was totally okay with that. “Good,” is all he said, a possessive note in his tone, before pressing one finger into Harry. He pushed in and out for a bit, loosening him up, loving how Harry’s breath was picking up a bit. 

“More,” Harry breathed. Louis pressed another finger in, scissoring his two fingers, going faster than he was going before. Harry’s breath was becoming shallow and he was making the prettiest little whimpers. He started clutching the sheets once Louis’ started hitting his prostate twisting them between his fingers until his fingers turned white. He started bucking back into Louis’ hand. “Lou, I’m ready for you,” he finally said, breathless. 

Louis nodded, pulling his fingers out and reached for the lube again. He grabbed a condom from his drawer quickly and rolled it on, hot under Harry’s hooded lid gaze. He slicked himself up, slotting himself in between Harry’s legs. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis and hooked his ankles around Louis’ waist. 

“I love you,” Louis said kissing him softly being slowly pushing in. God, Harry felt amazing. He was really tight and he felt a rush of heat and pleasure go up his spine as he bottomed out. He waited for Harry to adjust to the size before continuing. 

“I love you more,” Harry said, a bit late, his voice coming out shaky as Louis started to suck on the soft spot on his neck. “Fuck, I love you, I love you, I love you,” he started to blabber, lifting his arms above his head and grabbing onto the headboard for support as Louis picked up speed. 

The drag felt white hot and Louis felt as if his whole body was on fire as he thrusted harder and faster. Harrry looked so beautiful under him, alternating between biting his lip and parting his lips in desperate little gasps as Louis hit his prostate. The two couldn’t stop cursing from the pleasure. Louis reached in between them and grabbed Harry’s dick, too, palming it and his balls, starting to keep a rhythm on it too as he thrusted. Harry moaned so loud he was sure Zayn could hear them from across the city.

He soon felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach. “Harry, I’m close,” he panted, pulling his hand off of Harry’s dick to brace himself better as he picked up even more speed, thrusting so hard Harry’s head was in danger of slamming into the headboard. The bed was rocking and the mattress was squeaking uncontrollably. 

Harry came first without warning, shooting up his stomach in between the two of them, with a gasp of Louis’ name and a load moan. That was enough for Louis; he came hard, spilling into the condom and Harry, yelling a loud “fuck” into the room. He thrusted a few more times to ride it out before he slowly pulled out, Harry wincing at the sensitivity. He tied the condom up and tossed it into the trashcan that was next to his bed. Or so he hoped it went in. He didn’t bother to check. 

He collapsed on Harry’s stomach, not caring about the mess that was on it, sighing contently. “Fuck, Harry, you’re amazing, did I ever tell you I love you?”

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Harry grinned, carding his hands through Louis’ sweaty fringe, “we should really clean ourselves up though.”

Louis groaned. “Noooo, I don’t care. Want to stay in bed where it’s warm.”

Harry chuckled. “Babe, you don’t want to fall asleep with my spunk all over you. C’mon, budge up.”

“That’s what you think,” Louis grumbled childishly before rolling over so Harry could get a washcloth. Louis definitely didn’t waste time in staring at his perky little bum as he walked over to the bathroom, admiring him. God, Louis could really get used to this.

Harry came back with a navy washcloth, wiping Louis down first gently before wiping himself off. He paused before putting it on the nightstand, deeming he’d wash it in the morning.

“Good, now get your little bum over here,” Louis demanded, making grabby hands at Harry.

“This bum is all yours,” Harry quipped, sliding under the duvet next to Louis, propping his head onto his elbow, “that is, if you want it to be.” It seemed like such a simple statement, but Louis knew what Harry meant by it. Harry bit his lip, looking nervous but exhilarated, waiting for Louis’ response.

“I’d love to have your bum,” Louis smirked, acting like he didn’t get what Harry was getting at, “not as perfect as mine, but only some people can get so lucky after all,” Louis shrugged as Harry shoved him. 

“I’m serious, you git! Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?” Harry huffed, finally not beating around the bush.

Louis laughed, wrapping his waist around Harry’s and nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck, “of course I do Harry, is that even a question?” he mumbled into the skin there. 

“Good” Harry hummed, then sighing out happily, “my _boyfriend_.” making Louis roll his eyes as Harry pulled him close to place a kiss on the top of his head.

“Now let’s try to get some sleep,” Harry suggested, “I sure as hell didn’t get any last night, tossing and turning.”

Louis nodded sleepily, not realizing how tired the sex made him until that moment. A little nap with Harry seemed perfect about now. He didn’t care that it was still bright outside, still early in the morning. “Night Harry, love you.”

“Love you too, Lou,” Harry replied, his deep raspy voice lulling Louis to sleep.

 

-

 

A few hours later, this time Louis woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He groaned loudly, trying to roll over but realized he was trapped under a heavy weight, something lying on his arm. He looked over and saw Harry napping peacefully, mouth a bit slack-jawed and his long eyelashes shadowing over his cheeks. Louis smiled, his heart fluttering. So that morning wasn’t a dream, then. Harry really was his. 

He was about to close his eyes to snag a few more minutes of sleep until he realized why he woke up in the first place and jolted up. Someone other than him and Harry was in his kitchen. Louis accidentally woke Harry up from his movement who was grumbling sleepily, rubbing his bleary green eyes and sitting up.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Harry asked, morning voice gravely and deep. It truly was a beautiful sound.

“Someone’s in the kitchen,” Louis said, but then paused. “It’s honestly probably Zayn. I forgot I lent the bastard an extra key for when he was too far to make it to his flat.”

“Well then, tell him to shut up or join us in bed,” Harry concluded, about to slip under the covers again, when they heard another crash, this time accompanied by a curse.

Louis cursed and threw back the covers, damning Zayn’s existence for making him get out his warm bed with Harry. He slipped on a pair of boxers that were on the ground and a shirt, not caring that it was the black one Harry wore last night and that it was two sizes too big on him.

He blinked a lot upon coming into the kitchen, buttoning the shirt a bit as his eyes sensitive to the bright light coming in from the window. Squinting, he saw Zayn sitting at his table, munching away at a bowl of cereal and scrolling through twitter, as well as Liam on all fours cleaning up a broken mug. 

“Mornin’ Lou!” Niall chirped from where he was sloppily pouring milk into his own bowl of cereal at the counter. There were white droplets everywhere. 

“So when did I invite you all here again?” Louis asked, plopping down next to Zayn.

“You didn’t,” Zayn shrugged, talking through a mouthful of cheerios.

“So sorry about the mug, Louis, it was all Niall’s fault, really,” Liam explained, picking up the last shard of glass and throwing it into the garbage bin with a thunk.

“Mine!? You’re the one who was standing in the middle of the kitchen,” Niall argued, slurping on his spoon. 

Liam was about to argue again, but Louis butted in, “it’s fine, really, I don’t care. It was a stupid grey one anyway,” he shrugged, getting up to pour himself a bowl of cereal. It looked really good and Louis was starved; Harry was quite energetic in bed. 

He didn’t realize the kitchen was silent for a moment as he padded to the fridge, until he turned around and noticed all eyes were on him. Zayn had a smug look on his face, Liam looked confused, and Niall had a shit eating grin on his face as some milk dribbled down his chin.

“What?” Louis asked, cheeks coloring self-consciously.

“Whose shirt is that, Lou? Looks a little big, innit?” Zayn prompted, placing his hand under his chin and leaning on his elbow. 

Louis opened his mouth to explain when he heard a voice say, “mine,” coming from the hallway. Harry padded into the kitchen then in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs, and it took all of Louis’ self control not to drag him back into the bedroom. Harry had a self-pleased look on his face and a smug grin as he walked to Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him up into a kiss and lifting him off of the floor. There were some whistles that followed. 

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Niall exclaimed, slamming his bowl on the counter in excitement as the two pulled apart, both smiling dopily.

“God, Louis, you were so thick, you finally got your fucking shit together,” Zayn said, grinning.

“Hey, don’t talk to my boyfriend like that,” Harry butted in, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and resting his chin on the top of Louis’ head, leaning them both against the counter.

“Boyfriend?” Liam repeated as Harry nodded, pressing a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Zayn fake gagged as Louis swatted Harry away. “Ew, I’m gonna puke, you guys are nasty.”

“You asked for it,” Louis shrugged, “now you’re gonna have to deal with this all the time. You’ll come in with your spare key and Harry and I will be shagging on the kitchen counter. Your favorite recliner, too.”

“Not the recliner,” Zayn gasped.

“And we’re already coming up with sweet nicknames for each other, isn’t that right, sweetums?” Harry joined in, giggling. 

“Take your key back, I don’t want it. I’d rather sleep on the streets,” Zayn grumbled, tossing the key at Louis who failed to catch it as it clattered to the floor. Louis paid no mind to it.

“Well as lovely as this morning is turning out, Harry and I have…plans. We’ll be in my room,” Louis said, slapping Harry on the bum and heading towards the bedroom, Niall cackling behind them.

Harry shut the door behind them and kissed Louis long on the lips, pulling back and grinning. “Fuck, I definitely need to write the Great Rosalini a thank you letter,” he breathed.

“Is that so?” Louis countered in between kisses as the two backed up towards the bed.

“Mhm,” Harry nodded, crawling over Louis so he was on his back, “I’m gonna send him flowers and a hand written note. Maybe a giftcard or sommat.”

“And our sex tape,” Louis added, nodding.

Harry paused. “Yeah, and our sex tape,” he agreed, as he kissed Louis hard and pulled the covers up over their heads.

 

-

 

_“Dear the Great Rosalini,_

_If it weren’t for you pulling me on stage and making me pretend I was having sex with my wishful lover, than I would have never gotten together with said wishful lover. It would be a shame because he has the best bum. We’re boyfriends now! So, I just wanted to say thank you for being a wonderful matchmaker and I really enjoyed the show! Enjoy the flowers and the dick pics!_

_Love, Harry x”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed this piece because I very much enjoyed writing it :) Aaaaaaaaand as always feedback is appreciated and I'm writing more things so keep checking my page for updates x


End file.
